This research program is exploring the hypothesis that special structural features incorporated into reactants or reagents can modify or control chemical reactions so that they will be more selective or otherwise more useful in chemical synthesis. The areas presently under investigation include: (1) the development and use of steric blocking groups to control conformation and reaction stereochemistry; (2) study of the special and novel reactivity that results when the C=C of enones is severely distored; (3) the use of 1,8-diphenylanthracene derivatives as reagents with a special cavity that can be used to explore highly reactive electron-deficient species and to effect asymmetric synthesis with trans olefins; and (4) the use of modified enolate anion structures to permit the general information of Miachael adducts. Whether the purpose of a synthesis to be verify a structural proposal, to prepare a compound with known or anticipated physiological activity, or to prepare a compound whose molecular geometry suggests that it will have certain interesting physical or chemical properties, the synthesis will almost invariably require the formation of new bonds which bear a specific structural and geometrical relationship to the remainder of the molecule. Often the success or failure of a synthesis is determined by the ability of the chemist to control a chemical reaction so that reaction will occur but yet ther will be sufficient selectivity to form only the desired product. This research program is directed to exploring one method for gaining increased control over chemical reactions that are used in synthesis.